Que Sera
by kisekuro
Summary: "Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang... siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu di antara kita berdua?" ・・・ Kise/Kuroko


**Title: Que Sera**

**Pairing: Kise/Kuroko**

**Sums: **"Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang... siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu di antara kita berdua?"

—

Hasil dari kebanyakan liat sortilegio de amor. Lol.

—

"Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang... siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu di antara kita berdua?"

Kise bertanya. Tangannya sedang meremas lembut tangan Kuroko di dalam kotatsu dimana mereka berada. Dia memerhatikan pemuda berambut biru muda tiduran di sampingnya itu, sedang membaca sebuah buku. Lampu mati, jadi Kuroko menggunakan lampu senter untuk membaca. Hal itu terlihat sangat lucu, memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk membaca meskipun tidak ada cahaya di sekitarnya—tapi, yah, ada lampu senter itu tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja.

Penghangat ruangan, tentu saja, mati, jadi mereka harus merapatkan diri bersama di dalam kotatsu itu karena hari itu masih musim dingin.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Kise menghela napas sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit.

"Aku bertanya-tanya... apa kita bisa mati bersama?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak tahu," Kuroko menjawab.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa jawabanmu itu dingin, Kurokocchi?! Jahat!" Kise merengek sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat dan menggesek-gesekkan badannya pada Kuroko.

"Ah! Hentikan ini, Kise-kun! Kau menggangguku!" Kuroko memrotesnya.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku ituuuu? Kenapaaa? Jangan mengesampingkanku, Kurokocchiii~" Kise mengambil dan melempar lampu senter dan buku itu menjauh dari tangan Kuroko.

"Baiklah," Kuroko berkata sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Kise.

"Kurokocchi mengabaikanku lagi..." Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

Dia memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kecil itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Kuroko, menghirup aroma manis vanilla dari pemuda itu. Dia iseng-iseng menempelkan dan menggesekkan bibirnya pada kulit pucat Kuroko yang mulus itu.

"Kise-kun, itu membuatku geli..." Kuroko memberitahunya.

Kise menghirup napas dan membisikkan, "Maaf."

"Jangan bernapas di leherku."

Kise mengabaikannya kali ini, dia kembali iseng menggesekkan bibirnya ke kulit Kuroko lagi, dan sepertinya tidak membuatnya geli karena Kuroko tidak menggeliat sama sekali.

Kuroko meremas ujung lengan sweater hitam yang dikenakan oleh Kise, menghela napas dan menutup matanya. Bagaimanapun, berada di dalam pelukan Kise membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Kurokocchi, dingin," Kise berkata, dan Kuroko mengangguk. "Dan Kurokocchi sangat hangat." Dia membenturkan wajahnya ke punggung Kuroko.

"Nn."

Kesunyian mengisi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat. Kuroko merasa bahwa tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya itu mengencang, dan menjadi sangat, sangat erat.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko memanggilnya. "Kise-kun, lepaskan aku, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas." Dia menggeliat.

"Kurokocchi, jangan mati duluan," Kise berkata secara tiba-tiba, mengabaikan permohonan Kuroko. "Jangan mati duluan. Jika kau mati lebih dulu dariku, aku akan merasa sangat kesepian."

Kuroko dapat mendengar isakan-isakan dan air mata yang hangat di belakang lehernya. Dia berhenti bergerak dan membiarkan Kise membasahi jaket merahnya dengan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau meninggalkanku," Kise menambahkan. "Biarkan aku saja yang mati dahulu."

Kuroko menelan ludah sambil memeras lengan tangan sweater Kise.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganku?" dia bertanya.

"Huh?"

Kuroko menghela napas. "Jika kau yang mati duluan... lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan merasa kesepian?" dia bertanya lagi. "Tolong pertimbangkan perasaanku..."

Kise tidak menjawab.

"Kita tidak bisa mati bersama juga," Kuroko bilang. "Biarkan saja seperti ini."

Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kise. Dia melihat air mata turun di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia menghapusnya dengan lengan jaketnya.

"Selama benang merah takdir kita masih saling terikat..." Kuroko tersenyum. "Apa yang akan terjadi, biarkan saja."

Kise mengembalikan senyuman itu dan mematukkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko.

"Siapapun yang mati duluan, kita akan masih mencintai satu sama lain," Kise berkata.

"Ya."

"Tapi, tetap saja... aku akan merasa kesepian jika hal itu terjadi..."

Kuroko tertawa kecil dan gemetar tepat dengan turunnya setetes air mata ke pipinya.

"Kise-kun, jangan biarkan aku membayangkan hal seperti itu," dia bilang.

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Kise meringis penuh minta maaf dan tertawa sebelum mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kurokocchi, dingin."

—

**End.**

—

Bahasa Indonesia itu kata-katanya panjang-panjang dan banyak yang tergencet jadi satu kata ya =w=


End file.
